


Early Morning Experiment

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Sucking, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: John wakes up to find Sherlock's hands where?





	Early Morning Experiment

Ah, what a pleasure! My cock is hard. Of course, it is! It's morning, and I always have morning wood as it's called.

This time it's different. Someone's hands are playing on my shaft, rubbing, pulling and finding all the sensations needed.

My eyes are closed, taking in the pleasure this brings. I buck and twist, hands fisting in the sheets. So much better when someone else is handling me!

My erection explodes in an eruption of come. I open my eyes, and there is reality in the form of Sherlock playing with my organ!

* * *

Sitting up I yell, "Get out, get away from me!" He leaves the room without saying a word. I'm freaking out! Sherlock?

* * *

I dress quickly, not bothering to shower, go downstairs, grab my coat and head out of 221B. It's pouring rain, but I don't care.

I have to sort out what has transpired and what to do about it. I walk and walk, not caring where my feet take me, not caring that my clothes are soaked through and through.

          "Sir, would you like a cup of coffee?" a young policeman says, seeing my countenance and state of my clothes.

          "No, officer, but thanks. Heading for home now." 

And I turn around with determination back to 221B.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson spots me as I climb the steps.

          "John Watson, look at you! For heaven's sake, get out of those clothes. I've got tea already made, and I'll bring up biscuits." 

          "No, thanks. I'll get dry and make myself a cuppa. No need to bother really."

She nods and shakes her head.

          "You boys, never take care of yourselves."

* * *

I head into the sitting room and without looking go straight to my room. Dumping my wet clothes on the chair to deal with, later on, dressing in my PJs and robe and I head down. 

Tea made, and my cup poured I sit in my comfortable, easy chair, stare at Sherlock sitting across from me, my laptop open, head down.

* * *

          "Sherlock, time to discuss what happened this morning."

          "Nothing to go on about John. I know you're eager to have sex. You enjoy it. It's part of your makeup. I decided if you need a partner I'll volunteer myself. No need to hunt on the internet for women. I'll fulfill that niche."

My cup rattles in my hand. What?

          "Sherlock, do you think that's what I want, a sex toy? And besides, you're a man!"

          " I did just fine this morning, and you didn't care what gender I was."

He was right about that. Sherlock was always very precise when it came to me, knowing what I liked!

Unwilling to continue this I turn on the telly, and for the rest of the day conversation is limited to telly's shows.

* * *

Next day was Sunday, and upon waking up, I look around. No Sherlock. Good!

I grab my member in hand, and as I pull on it, there's a pounding on the steps, and Sherlock appears at my door.

I cover myself quickly.

          "Get away!"

          "Let me assist you. Anything you want."

Fuck this is silly, but I'm even more aroused by this idea.

* * *

I pull the covers away and expose my dick. Moving slowly over to the bed, rather tentatively, sitting down and taking my cock in both hands he stares at me.

I close my eyes, both self-conscious and fantastically fired up.

His fisted hands move up and down, squeezing lightly, pulling, running fingers over my pre-comed tip, and so, so quickly I come. All over his fingers.

I lay back thoroughly drained and tongue-tied .

          " If you want for anything else, any other sexual requirement tell me."

He leaves my room.

* * *

During the day Sherlock maintains his usual demeanor, but I'm in a state of unrest. My body is screaming for more from him. I want his love, not just sex.

* * *

By the late afternoon, I conclude that I'll take anything from him. Any closeness I can encourage. Better than none.

* * *

And so, in the evening, sitting and reading my hand goes to my cock knowing the all-seeing man will notice.

Up off his seat and kneeling between my spread out legs he parts my trouser zipper, pulling my cock out.

Damn, this is so erotic!

          "Is manipulating with my hands good enough, or do you want for some other stimulation?"

          "Oh god damn, just do anything!"

As his hands grip me, I tangle my fingers in his curls and push his head towards my cock.

Understanding my need, his mouth folds around me and, pushing myself deep into him; he works his tongue around my hardened self.

That's it! I come so quickly, him swallowing. He gags and moves away.

* * *

          "Sherlock, I'm sorry. Couldn't control it."

          " you took me by surprise. But I've been reading about orgasms and understand. Your come tasted a bit salty but sweet."

          "Oh shut up, will you? You make it sound so clinical!"

Now it's my turn to ask him his wants.

          "Don't you want anything Sherlock?"

          "No, just to make you happy," and with that, he goes to the loo to clean up and then to bed.

* * *

Before he goes to sleep, I knock on his door, and he hollers for me to walk in.

>

          "There's no need to be in my room every morning, you know. I don't need to wank off every time I'm hard."

          "Hmm, okay, let's see."

He steeples his hands as he lies in bed. I'm so tempted to jump in there with him.

          "I have an idea."

Getting up he looks in the dresser drawers and takes out a bell which he hands me.

          "How about ringing this bell when you need me?" And Sherlock rings it.

* * *

Giggling I take the bell in hand.

And...then I comprehend. Looking at Sherlock, and seeing his tented PJ.

          "Ssherrlock," I sort of stutter, " you rang the bell," and without a moment's hesitation, I push him onto his back on the bed.

          "No John, I didn't mean me. Nooo."

Not even bothering to respond to him I put my hand down his PJs and feel his hard cock.

          "Don't, John, don't. Ohh."

With my breath in short gasps, ignoring his pleas, I pull those clothes off impeding my cock and pull his pj's down to his knees.

In an almost passive way, he does not stop me, but continues to moan "no."

* * *

          "Both of us this time, love," finding out cocks together and fisting them in my hand. His hand follows mine, and we both lock onto our cocks.

My come spills over, and he joins me as our hands and chest become sticky with our fluids.

          "I have an idea, Sherlock. From now on in our morning wood will be seen by each of us. That's because we'll be in the same bed. How does that sound?"

          "My John. That's what I was hoping would be the eventual outcome of my little experiment."

Sputtering, "Sherlock Holmes, you are the most insufferable twit ever."

He picks the bell up and rings it. And we break into laughter together.


End file.
